Malfoy Problem? Originally Ron and his stunt
by VixenTheJuggalette
Summary: Harry notices through out the story that Malfoy has somthing really wrong with him, and he is determined to find out what is wrong. Every day, he is looking worse and worse. Harry wants and knows he is going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ron, being the weirdo he is, came out of Snape's classroom as if nothing bad happened. "That was AWESOME! Don't you think, Harry?"

"Okay, I guess it is. If you think throwing a hogs head at Snape and then laughing when he thought it was Hermione, and then Snape turning around and throwing a _stunning spell _at her and you saying 'Hermione, geez! We told you not to do that!' is funny!"

"Geez, Harry. I thought it was pretty funny, If I should say so myself."

"No Ron, you shouldn't _say so yourself!_"

"Okay! Lighten up, geez. I was just being stupid!"

"Yes Ron, I know you were being stupid. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go see Hermione in the hospital wing to see how that bump on her head is doing from where she fell and hit it on the table behind us!"

"I'm going to go with you."

"Oh. Okay. So you can see if you can get a direct shot at her good side of her head with a rock of something?"

"Ha ha, Very funny. I want to apologize."

"Okay then." I said with a regretful tone. Knowing Ron, and his misfortune with running in Malfoy and his body guards. Crabbe and Goyle. Wow I hate them. And, it just so happens that we _do_ run into them. Joy joy. And it just so happens that he was alone. Shocker. But want was even more shocking, Malfoy was looking depressed, and he was looking….. I don't know….. He was looking….. Almost...... _sad._ Now, if you know Malfoy enough, the only emotions you see on his face is either mad, angry, and, well, only really In that category. So it was really weird that we saw him there, alone, and looking sad. Almost, actually, depressed. That's even more weird.

"Oh look! Malfoy has depressing issues! Wow! He doesn't even have his _bodyguards!_" Ron said. Oh. My. Gosh. Here comes the war.

"Funny." Malfoy said. He didn't even look up. He kept his face down to the ground, and his voice sounded like it was cracking.

"Okay, Ron. I think you should lay off" I whispered.

"Why?" Ron said, laughing. "So that we can act like he never done anything to us?!"

"No Ron! And be quiet! I really think something is wrong with him."

"Oh yeah! Like that happens! Ever!" Ron said, a little bit too loud.

"Ron! Seriously! We really have to go! Come on Ron!" I said, tugging at his arm.

"O-okay." Ron stuttered. "If, that what you want." He said, angrily. I think he actually wanted to pick a fight.

As we were walking to the hospital wing, I saw that Ron's head was slumped and he looked like he was about to explode with anger. Wow. I didn't know what I said would upset him so much. Hmm.

"Ron,"

"What do you want Mr. 'Sticking up for Malfoy" Man?"

"Ron, quit being stupid! Is that why you are angry? Because I thought something was wrong with Malfoy and thought that he didn't need any of you today? Ron, you need to control your temper.

"Whatever. You know you are just doing that because the spell that I hit you with- As a joke!- hasn't worn off yet."

"No. I know I didn't do that because of you hitting me with a spell that made me feel sorry for people. I know he doesn't deserve that. Right now, at least. I mean, you tell me. Have you _ever_ seen him behave like that? I mean, he _never_ acts sad or anything. It's just…… _Weird._

"I do agree that I have never seen him like that, but I do _not _agree that he does not deserve to be picked on. I mean, come _on!_ He does _everything_ to bug us, and now, we had the chance, and you wimp out and defend for him."

"I may be the 'Undefeatable" Harry Potter, but I can also be caring."

Ron snorted. "Yeah," he laughed, "when do you ever be caring to me? Yeah, I do a freaking hilarious joke in Snapes class, and you just start yelling at me. You know very well that if it were Malfoy who Snape thought it was, and he hit _him_ with a stunning spell, you would be laughing so hard, that you would be crying!"

"For one, Snape would never accuse Malfoy of throwing a hogs head at him. And second, MALFOY IS NOT OUR FRIEND! So yes, I would be cracking up, but that's just because we hate him. But it is _Hermione_ that got hurt! She is our best friend! And now she is hurt because of a stupid mistake that you made!"

"You are just mad that I am hotter than you." Ron said, in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Oh yes, that is exactly why I am mad." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Here's the hospital wing!" Ron said.

"Oh my gosh! You found the hospital wing, that we have been going to for years, and that has the words 'Hospital Wing' in bold at the top of the door. You're a genius."

"Well then."

"Come on, let's just go in. Hermione is waiting for us." I said, in a kind or irritated voice.

"There you are Harry! I have been waiting for you forever!" Hermione said, with a expression on her face that I could not quite read clearly. A expression that is a mix of gratefulness, pain, and anger.

"You know, I'm here too!" Ron said.

"Yes, but did I say I wanted you to come to see me, Ronald? No I did not." Hermione said, not looking him in the face.

"Well then. I see I was not wanted."

"No you're not! Would you even think that I would want you to come after you made me hit my head, and get me stunned all in one class period? I think not."

"Well you're a constant downer aren't you? And plus, I came to apologize. But now that I see you don't want me here-"

"Oh no! Ron! Don't leave! Im sorry! Thank you for coming! I forgive you!" Hermione said. Well, more like, squealed.

"Okay." Ron smiled, and gave Hermione a hug.

"Okay, okay!" Madam Pomfrey came in. "Time for company to leave!"

"We just got here!" Ron and I said at the same time.

"Sorry! You have to go!"

"Okay, bye Hermione." We said together, And going over there to go give her a hug together. Wow. I think we might be turning into Fred and George.

"We'll see you tomorrow" We both said. Yeah. Defiantly Fred and George.

"Okay. Bye you guys!"

We walked out the door. Short visit, But it's better to visit short that to not visit at all.

"Good visit, Huh?" Ron said, a smirk on his face.

"I… Guess..."

"Hey, what's wrong, Harry?"

"Oh, just… thinking about Malfoy. That is so weird for him to act like that."

"I know, but let it go!"

"Fine. Whatever." I know I really shouldn't worry about him, but I know there is something really wrong with him. And I really don't like him, but I just have to think about it. There is something wrong, and I am going to find out somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Like yesterday, Ron and I went to visit Hermione after Ron's stupid attempt to draw attention to himself. Ughh. So, yeah, that landed Hermione in the hospital wing for however much time it will take to heal the bump on her head (which ended up being a small crack in her skull. Great going, Ron). We have also been taking her assignments to her, and for a girl with a cracked skull, she is still doing better than me and Ron in _every_ class. That's pathetic. Ron has also been trying to be more careful with how he acts out. Ha! Yeah! All for Hermione too. I always knew he had the hotts for her. I have also been noticing that Malfoy, every day, seems to get a little more depressed looking. Like, bags under the eyes, not tormenting anyone, walking slowly, hunched shoulders, he even quit riding his broom! I actually saw it in the fire, burning. I know I _really_ shouldn't worry about him, but it isn't _him_, like, he isn't acting like himself. You know?

"Hey! Hey Harry, over here!" Someone said. It sounded like Ron. And when I saw a head of flaming orange hair zoom in front of me, I knew my guess was correct.

"Whoa! Hey! How did you get over here so fast?"

"Running, how else?" How could I have not guessed that? With legs that long, no wonder he fins so fast. "Anyway, I can over here to tell you that Madam Pomfrey said that Hermione is going to get out of the hospital tomorrow. I guess that crack in her skull healed faster that what she expected."

"That's great! And on the day we are going to the Three Broomsticks and everywhere else. What a coincidence."

"Yeah, I guess!"

"So, when are we going to get her a present?"

"For what?"

"For the 'Recovering of Ron's stupidity'"

"Oh yeah, really funny, Harry"

"Well, I do try my hardest."

"Ha ha. Very cute."

"Like I said, I try." I said with a smirk.

Ron just rolled his eyes. That was funny.

We started walking down to the Three Broom Sticks to grab a couple butter beers. We were there, and I happened to see Malfoy there with a weird man, he looked about in his, I don't know, thirties, maybe. He looked even more depressed and lifeless than before he was here. That's weird. The man kind of looked angry, or not pleased. This is very suspicious. I felt like Malfoy meeting up with this mysterious man is a very bad thing. But, I couldn't just go over there and say "Malfoy! You need to get away from that man! He gives me the creeps!" That would just make me look and sound weird, and make Malfoy think that I am stalking him or something.

"What are you staring at, Harry?" Ron said, apparently noticing me not paying attention to whatever he was talking about..... I think it was something out him thinking about weight lifting or something. That's just disturbing. I mean, imagine Ron _weight lifting._ Yeah, a disaster waiting to happen.

"Oh, umm, nothing. Just, thinking. So, what were you saying?"

"I was _saying_ that I should get Hermione one of those puffy animal things…. You know, the ones that Ginny got. She always adored them." I was way off.

"Hum, yeah! That's a great idea! But, what about Crookshanks?"

"What about him? If he touches the little puff thing, whatever Hermione decides to name it, he will get his head down the toilet. He knows. I have done it before." He said, in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. I think he likes that tone.

"Please don't tell me that is the reason why his head smelled like the toilets at school! Please, _please_ don't tell me that!"

"Okay Harry. If that pleases you, I won't tell you that." He said, with that horrible little goblin smirk I despise so much.

"You are demented."

"Thank you."

"Ugh!" I said, walking away, leaving a tip for the waitress. Malfoy still on my mind. Trying to push Ron's disturbing act out.

"Where are you going?!" Ron said, running after me out the door.

"Well, you said we are going to go get those puff things. Man, I can't believe I cannot remember the names of those things! Ginny wouldn't let it go when she got hers!"

"I know, but when I said that _we _were going to get her a puff thing, I meant _me _and _you_. Not _you_ and the voice in your head!"

"Ha ha. You're very funny."

"_I try."_ Ron said, in a mimicking voice. Oh so cute. Ugh.

"Okay, come on. Here's the pet shop."

When we walked into the pet store, we saw the puff thingy's pin right away. It was the biggest, and by far the most crowded. Every single little girl and a few boys were crowded around this pin!

"Which color should we get her?" Ron asks.

"What- Colors- are- there- OUCH!" I said, pushing and shoving my way through the crowd. I said ouch, because a little girl bit me. _Bit me._ Yeah. I'm kind of not liking this place anymore.

"Oh, come- on- OUCH! YOU NEED TO QUIT BITING LITTLE GIRL!" Ron was yelling over the crowd. Yeah. Now he knows how it feels, Geez.

"Thank you for FINEALLY getting me up here!" I said.

"That little girl really irks me. She really does."

"You're telling me, she drew blood on my arm!"

"Yeah, well anyway, what were you saying before you got rudely BITTIN?"

"Umm," I said, trying to hold my laugh in. "I was asking what colors were there"

"Well, the original colors, pink and purple, and then there are new ones, green, blue, yellow, orange, and gray. Which one do you think Hermione will like, Harry?

"I don't know. I think she will either like the purple one, or the blue one."

"I think the purple will be best."

"Yeah, it's so _her._ You know? The color purple goes great with her eyes an-, oh great, I'm talking like a girl now. Terrific."

"Ha ha! Wait 'till I tell Hermione!"

"Do and die." I said with a deadly tone. Hey, I can really get used to that.

We ended up getting the purple one. We headed back to the castle and walked pass Malfoy. Oh. My. Gosh. He actually looked almost dead! He looked gray, and bags under his eyes, walking all slow with his shoulder hunched. Something is really wrong.

We got up to the hospital wing, and Hermione greeted us with a smile, hugs, and I surprised look on her face when she saw a tiny cage, she couldn't look into it, but she could tell it was for her.

"Oh guys! You didn't have to get me anything!" She squealed.

"It's okay, we wanted to." We said together. yeah, this "Fred and George" theory I had is getting stronger.

"Oh! It's so _cute!" _She squealed.

"Glad you like it." Ron said.

Madam Pomfrey ended up letting us stay for a long time, about 2 or 3 hours. We talked about a bunch of stuff. But what I really cannot get off my mind is… Malfoy, I really cannot get him off my mind. I hate him to death, but I can't get over how he looked as me passed him going back to the castle. I _know_ something is wrong. My theories are getting stronger. I am going to find this out. If Ron likes it or not, I'm going to investigate, and get to the bottom of this. I _will_ find the answer.

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so supportive! This is my first time writing anything! Keep leaving reviews! And keep guessing what will come next! It builds the suspense! Lol. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow, okay. The Malfoy thing is really getting out of hand. I mean, I follow him everywhere when we go on Hogsmead trips; I follow him everywhere, and still no sign of this weird, creepy man. And, like every other day, he is getting more and more sickly dead looking. I cannot take this anymore! But I have to find out! Okay, what if I give up for like, a week, and see what happens? No. Because then, I might miss something. Ugh! This is getting frustrating, really frustrating. And meanwhile, Ron is still looking at Hermione with those love sick eyes. You know? I don't know, but they are really flirting with each other. I mean, not only Ron flirting with Hermione, but she is flirting _back._ This is really weird to watch. I think Ron should build up enough courage to just ask her out! I mean, it's not like she is going to say no. You can just tell in her eyes that she wants to be with him, and that she is waiting for Ron to make the first move. But I can also tell that Ron is too chicken to ask her out. But yet, he throws a hogs head at Snape and blames it on Hermione. Some friend he is.

"Hey Harry, what's going on?" Someone said from behind me. I turn around, it Ron, like I expected. He is really the only one that rally pays attention to me, him and Hermione.

"Hey Ron, nothing I guess. Standing here…. waiting for you and Hermione to get out of class. Professor Snape, surprisingly, let everyone out early because apparently Hagrid had some troubles with a horned frog or something. So I was just out here waiting for you guys."

"Oh," He said, looking like he needed to tell me something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Ron, what do you need to tell me?"

"What makes you think I need to tell you something?!" He said in a rush, with bulging eyes. Nope. That's not obvious at all.

"Well, apart from your eyes about to pop out of the socket, you're speaking in a rush, which you always do when you are trying to hide something. Man Ron, you are a bad liar."

"Okay, well, I want to ask Hermione out." He said the last part with a rush, like he wanted to say it, and get it over with as fast of possible.

"Ron?" I said.

"What?"

"THAT'S OBVIOUS!!!!!" I yelled.

"Well sorry! Geez! I didn't know it was obvious! But, what do you think I should do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to ask her out."

"Then do it!!" Gosh! He is so hard headed! You can never get anything through it!

"Okay, fine then. I will." He said, his nose perked up in the air.

"Good. Now, let's go find Hermione. She ought to be out of class by now." I said with a sigh of relief that he is actually going to ask her out.

"I don't want to ask her out yet! I was going to ask her out tonight when we usually sit beside each other by the fire in the common room. I think that would be the perfect spot." He said. Wow, he actually thought this through. Way to go, Ron!

"Okay. But we still need to find her. She's probably already looking for us." I said, taking the first step toward the castle. I was waiting for them outside. Smart, Harry. Very smart. But, Ron was out here. Which mean I was not the only one thinking one of us was going to be outside.

"Okay. Let's go." He said, following me.

We walked everywhere trying to find her. She wasn't anywhere! But, we didn't check one certain place, that she _has_ to be, that we should have looked in the first place. The library.

"Hermione! There you are! We have been looking for you for ages!" Ron said.

"Well I'm sorry! But there is a quiz in Professor Snapes class and I have to study!" She said.

"Like you haven't already memorized the book." I mumbled under my breath.

"Come on, Hermione! Come and go outside with us! It has been a long time sense it hasn't been raining, we should enjoy the good weather." Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess we should go outside." She said, closing her books and putting them In her bag.

"Come on then!" Ron said.

We walked outside. I _was_ nice, though, and it hasn't stopped raining for like, 2 weeks, so almost everyone is outside, even Dumbledore. And, there under a willow tree, sat Malfoy. Yes, still alive. But, I don't know. He is looking more and more dead every day. As if the life was being sucked out of him…………

Breakthrough.

**Okay guys! Thanks so much for the support! And sorry about the short chapters, still new at this. Thanks though! The next few chapters are going to be AWESOME!!!! But, thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4

I have been following Malfoy around more than I should. That weird man had been around him a lot. Every time he is around that man he is always looking more and more dead. I have a very bad feeling about that guy.

"Hey, Harry!" Said Ron, halting to a stop.

"Er, hi Ron. Why were you run-"

"Because! Hermione tried to get back at me for landing her in the hospital wing and put some kind of energizer potion in my goblet at breakfast. That little witch. She's gunna get it." Ron said, rubbing his hand together like a mad man just creating an evil plan. Wow. That potion really got to him. The only time he ever did that was when he, I don't even know. The only thing I remember was a bright light, and a very putrid smell. I don't even want to know what he did.

"Um, Ron. I think you should ask someone if they know any cure because I think this is going to turn out ba-"

"Oh! Little Mister Negativity! You are so negative today, aren't you?" Ron said, speaking in a rush. What _had_ Hermione put in his drink?

"Er, okay, Ron. We are going to the Hospi-"

"Don't say 'Hospital Wing' Harry! I know my body, and I know when I have a problem."

"Yeah, says the guy who said those exact same words, and it came out that you had-"

"I don't remember that." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and pointing his nose up. But still bouncing on the balls of his feet. No, he doesn't have a problem at all.

"Okay. Er, Ron, im just going to take you to a room... that may look like the hospital wing, but it's not. But, I have to cover your eyes when we get to the entrance, though."

"Why Harry? Why? Huh?" He is really speaking fast now.

"Er, because, um, it's rude to go into this room with your eyes open. Yeah, that's why." I said. I hope this works.

"Oh, okay. Well that makes sense." Shoot and score!

"Okay, so let's go."

So, that wasn't the smartest idea I have ever had. This idea landed me in the hospital bed next to him, and Ron strapped to the bed, because he wouldn't hold still. I got put in the hospital bed because when he found out that it was the hospital wing, and not the mystical room I was talking about, he started going all psycho-wizard on me, and started acting like a ninja, and bouncing off walls, and trying to do all of these rubbish "Kung Fu" moves, that apparently are in these American movies. I don't even know where he saw American Kung Fu movies. He is so weird. But, the finally found the cure, and forced it down his throat. So, now he is just dazed, and he has a head ach from where he hit his head on the ceiling doing those Kung Fu moves. But, all in all, it turned out okay. After we were released from the hospital, we ran to meet up with Hermione in the one place she goes when we are not around: The library.

"Hey, Hermione! What have you been doing?" Ron said.

Hermione looked up at us. "Nothing. Reading."

"Oi! Hermione! What happened?!" We both said. Her eyes had deep purple rings around them, as if she hadn't had sleep in 4 weeks.

"Malfoy did a little trick on all of the Gryffindor girls and we all ended up with our eyes like this." She said, rolling her eyes. "I think he's planning to get the boys with something to. But I don't know." She said.

"Told you he was evil! Oh, and Hermione, what did u put in my drink, it was brilliant! Can I have some mor-"

"NO! Hermione! Do NOT tell him what it was called. Please. It was torture." I said. Putting my hands together as if I was praying.

"Okay then. I won't. But listen here _Ronald, _you better not put me in the bloody hospital wing again! I will make you regret it." She said. Okay, she is all worked up about him putting her in the hospital wing. At least I know how to get back at her if she ever makes me mad. Which I probably won't do, but it's a thought.

"Fine, geez." Ron said, turning his back, and walking away.

"Where do you think you're going Ron?" I said, Hermione walking the different direction. It is really difficult having friends that fancy each other. But, I followed Ron, because he is most likely to get himself hurt.

"What do you want. You are all for her not giving me that drink stuff. I still can't figure out what that flavor was. Mango or apricot maybe. Oh man! You got me talking like a girl! Look what you do to me!" He said. I don't think I talk like a girl. I hope not, at least.

"Okay, for one, I talked like a girl like, once or twice for your information! And you do NOT need that stuff! And you do not need to be in the hospital wing again either! You know, I heard Miss Pomfrey saying that she is thinking about getting a restraining order put against you."

"Yeah, but I don't know why." He said, looking the other way.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you end up there like 3 times a week to get something in your body fixed!" I said. He really looked clueless. Poor old git.

"Oh, yeah, right. But still! She's suppose to fix people, right? If she doesn't do her job, Then she might as well just get fired by Dumbledore."

"Yeah, Ron, okay." I said, well, muttered, actually. Sometimes he is so hard headed.

"Hey where you going?" Ron said, as I walked the different way. I actually didn't know why I was walking a different way. Oh, now I see. Malfoy is why. I don't know, my body has formed a sensor that makes me walk toward him, probably because I have been following him a lot.

"I'm, um, nowhere. Um, Hermione called your name." I said, not even looking at him.

"But I didn't here anythi-"

"I did! Now go. You know how she gets when you don't answer her." I said, shooing him away.

He shivered. "Right, I don't want that to happen again." He shivered again.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Ron." I said. Still not looking at him. And walking toward Malfoy.

"Um, bye, Harry." He said. He probably had a confused look on his face. He tends to do that a lot.

There is something really weird with Malfoy. He looks... _normal._ He just looks like regular old Malfoy. But, I swear, yesterday saw him, and he was as dead-looking as ever! This is getting really weird. I _am_ going to get to the bottom of this. I _am_ going to find out why this is happening. _I am_ going to make sure I keep my full focus on him. He is _not_ going to get away with this.


	5. Chapter 5

I have been following Malfoy around all the time, but he has been looking normal. No dead look, no slump shoulders. Just making fun of people, harassing me and my friends. But there has to be something going on. Even Hermione and Ron have noticed it. I wonder what's going on...

"Harry, I'm going to need you to go with me to the great hall." Ron said. I knew it was him, I just knew it.

"Why?"

"Because, I went in there a few minutes ago, and Malfoy threw a plate of shepherds pie in my face. I don't what that to happen again."

"Um, okay...?" I said, confounded. "What am I suppose to do to stop him?"

"Well... I was kina thinkin'... that maybe you can be my shield...?" Said Ron, looking past me instead of in my face.

"How about not." I said, turning the other way.

"But Harry!" And then he began to beg. I hate when he does that.

"Fine!" I muttered.

"Thanks, Harry!" He said. Oh, now he stops.

"Mhm." I grumbled.

We walked into the Great Hall and there was Malfoy, going on and on about how he threw the shepherds pie in Ron's face in self defense and that he could have gotten killed. Just like him, to make himself seem greater than everyone else, even though the only one that really seems to find him greater than everyone else was Parkinson.

".... and then he whipped out his wand and was about to say 'Avada Kedavra' and then that's when I reached for anything in sight and BOOM! It was in his face." He said, crossing his arms, and sticking up his nose.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Malfoy said in a... Snape voice. _Snape voice? _"POTTER!"

"What? Huh? What happened?!" I mumbled, drifting away from unconsciousness.

"So, was it my lesson that put you to sleep, Potter?" Snape said, hovering over me.

"Uhm... ugh... not enough sleep, I think." Okay, so that was just a dream. Pretty real, if I must say so myself.

"Well, maybe you will get enough sleep in Professor Dumbledore's office. Off you go, Potter."

"Uh huh" I said drowsily. I got up, moved out of the class room, and nearly fell to the ground with exhaustion. I was on the ground, almost asleep, when _Hermione the Prefect_ came and just had to wake me up. I am surprised, the floor is better the sleep on then to sit on Snapes chairs.

"What do you think your doing? Do you want to get on trouble?" She said, helping me up, then putting her hands on her hips.

"I think I'm already in trouble." I said, my eyelids too heavy.

"Oh geez, what did you do this time? Did Ron frame _you_ for throwing a hogs head at Snape, and then Snape cursing _you?_"

"Uhm, I don't think so. I fell asleep in his class..... again."

"Harry! What is your problem? You are so tired lately, and you have been getting to bed at like, midnight. You need to quit following Malfoy, Harry. Nothing is wrong with him. I don't see why you are so upset about all of this. He is a bully, that hate you, me, Ron, and everyone else that is not in Slytherin, and you need to quit. It is only hurting yourself."

"Yeah. Goodbye." I said, walking away trying to keep my balance.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" She said, following me. Ugh! Why can't she leave me alone?

"Where do you think? Dumbledore's, Snape sent me, Stupid git."

"Okay, but I'm going to follow you so you don't go unconscious. Again."

"Yeah, alright." I said, too tired to argue.

We were walking, me almost falling down the staircase three times, Hermione basically dragging me to the staircase of Dumbledore's office.

"Okay – Harry," Hermione panted. "you can – go – up the – stairs – now."

"Al- right" I yawned.

"Make sure you don't fall, okay?" She said, finally catching her breath.

"Mhm, sure" I said, tripping over the first step. Hermione then had to drag me up the stairs to insure my safety. I'm going to have to repay her somehow.

She opened the double doors of Dumbledore's office, and pulled me into a chair, and then she dropped in one herself, barely able to breathe. Did I really weigh that much? No, I think she is just weak.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?

"Sna- Professor Snape sent me, sir." I said.

"What did you do this time, Mr. Potter?" He said.

"I fell asleep in his class." I said, then yawning. "Again."

"Well, what seems to be the problem? Why aren't you getting enough sleep at night?" He said, folding his hands on his desk.

"Well, you see sir, it's hard to explain. Malfoy- Draco Malfoy- has been acting really weird, and I have been following him to see what is wrong, but he wont give my any clues, and nobody else is helping me out with this. It seems like I am the only one to notice."

"Well, as abnormal he is acting, it is in no polite gesture to follow him around, getting into his personal ways." He says. Him and his big words.

"I know sir. But it is just itching at me to find out. And I cannot find out on my own, but no one else will help me. I really hate- dislike Malfoy, but I cannot help but to be concerned."

"I understand what you are saying, Mr. Potter, and it is very noble of you to be concerned with Mr. Malfoy's abnormal behavior, but what he is or what he isn't doing is his business, and I do not believe that is in your concern to be going into his business. Mr. Potter, I believe that you have a right to be concerned, but I do not approve that you be snooping around in his business." He said.

"Does that mean I have to stop?" I said, I can already see the answer.

"No." That was not the answer I saw.

"But sir, you just said it wasn't any of my business and.."

"I know what I said, Mr. Potter. But, any business that seems abnormal, especially in our world, Mr. Potter, has to be investigated on any circumstances, especially where Mr. Malfoy's family comes from. I encourage you to investigate, but no longer then midnight. Understood?" He said, a glint in his eye.

"Yes sir, thank you!" I said getting up to go out the doors.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes?"

"You might want to get Miss Granger." Pointing to Hermione. All during that discussion, I forgot that Hermione was there. She had fallen asleep.

"Oh, yes sir." I said, waking up Hermione. She got up, and we walked out.

On the way down to the Gryffindor common rooms, I was thinking to myself about what Dumbledore said. That "especially where Malfoy's family comes from" it is in even greater shape to follow him around. That really gets a person thinking..


	6. Chapter 6

"... and I was thinking that maybe we could put ribbons here and... Harry? Are you even listening?" Hermione said going over the decoration plans for the Great Hall for Christmas.

"Harry? Hello? Anybody home?" Ron said, waving a hand in front of my face. I think, at least.

"Huh?" I said, drifting away from my dream land.

"Were you listening?"

"Oh, yeah, I do think we should let Hagrid take care of the Christmas trees. He's good at that." I said, I think that was what they were talking about...

"We were talking about that a half an hour ago, Harry." Hermione said. "Were you really day dreaming again?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"What about? Is it really more important than the Christmas decorations? I really do hope you say no. Because I didn't pick you for my team for nothing, you know."

"Just... things, alright? Now, what were we talking about? Ribbons?" I said, turning my eye contact away from Hermione and Ron, and directing it to the planning paper.

"Okay then... yes. We were talking about ribbons. Like I was saying, I think we should put red, green, and white shimmery ribbon around all of the windows and doors, and put a spell on them to make them twirl and sound like bells every time someone went through the doors, and the windows can just have a spell on them to twirl all the time. Do you think that's okay?" She said. Why did Dumbledore have to say that Hermione had to decorate the Great Hall and got to pick her team? Why couldn't he just do it the same as every year? No! He had to go and _mix it up a bit,_ as he says.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said, Ron just agreeing with everything I said and she said. He and I were not really into this stuff.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go talk to Hagrid about the trees, and see if he would do it, okay?" She said, gathering her books up.

"Yeah." I said, Ron still just agreeing to everything I said.

After she was out of sight, Ron started complaining. Great.

"And she keeps going on and on about stupid stuff that we don't even care about! I don't see why she picked us for her team. She knows how much we hate to listen and be still at the same time. Well, how much I hate it at least. I mean, you can't like it much either seeing as you are always in your own mind dreaming of Merlin knows what!" He said, raising and flailing his arms around.

"Yeah, I can't really say I like it and be serious at the same time. Should we go the Quidditch practice? The last time we were late Wood gave us a lecture about 'team pride' and junk like that. Come on then!" I said.

After Quidditch practice, we went to Hagrid's hut to see if Hermione was still there, which she was.

"Whatter yeh doin' here? 'S almos' dark! Yer better get goin'."

"We just came here to find Hermione. Come on Hermione!" Ron yelled, because Hermione had her nose in a big book about enchantments. Probably because we needed to know the right spells to put on the ribbons and what not.

We walked out of his hut, and then she finally looked away from her book.

"Guys, I found all of the perfect spells. Like the _Hervicorpius_ spell is the one to make the ribbons twirl. All we have to say is _Hervicorpius Lomoto_ and they will twirl until the spell is broken. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Yeah, fascinating." I said, Ron just agreeing with everything I say again.

"Hermione," I said, "What did Hagrid say about the trees? Will he get them?"

"Yes, Harry, he will get them." She said, really not paying attention to my question.

"Alright then. Have you thought of any more ideas? For the decorating?" I said.

"Have _you_ two thought of anymore ideas? I think I am really the only one that is thinking of them."

"Actually, yes, we have. We thought that we should have a charm on the floating candle in the Great Hall to make them Glowing Doves instead. And they can fly around like the bats to at Halloween. Do you know a spell for that?" I said, I bet she didn't see that one coming.

"Oh. Well, uh, yes. I think I do know a spell. Good work you guys!" She said, a smile on her face while walking away.

The next day we got to working on the Great Hall at night so no one will see it until morning.

"So, did you guys bring the ribbon?" Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"Er, was that our job? Ron said with a mouth full of shepherd's pie.

"Yes! Ugh! Why can't you guys follow simple instructions?! Where is it?"

"C'mon Er-my-nee," Ron said, talking with his mouth full, then swallowed. "We aren't all into this stuff like you are!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before I picked you for my team? Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want to do it? It would have been a lot easier than just- Oh, bloody hell, QUIT EATING! That's all you do! Eat, sleep, and make sarcastic comments! I feel like I am always surrounded by complete- Oh, thank you _Harry." _Hermione said, realizing that I had been holding rolls of ribbon out for her the whole time she was lecturing Ron. Man, that girl likes to feel dominant.

Ron muttered something that sounded a lot like "Psycho maniac".

"So, er, did you find all of the spells?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I did. I think I can take it from here, if you don't mind. I like to get into a certain state of mind when doing a project, is that alright?" She said, not making eye contact.

"Um, yeah, if that's what you want." I said, Ron already half way down the hallway.

"Alright, see you in the morning, then."

After I was out of the Great Hall, I was walking toward the Fat Lady's portrait. Ron was probably already in the common room, finishing his shepherd's pie. Just then, I saw a streak of white. I turned the corner where the streak of white turned, and I saw Malfoy running as fast as he could. I got under my invisibility cloak (That I now carry around everywhere I go) and followed him. When he stopped, he stopped at a gigantic window that is along one of the corridors and he jumped on the ledge and a man came in through the window, the very same man that I saw with Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks. The man took out his wand and held the tip of it on Malfoy's head. Then he started mumbling, evidently a spell and started moving his wand away. Attached to his wand was a white substance...

This fits all together. Him not being normal, him looking dead, him not being himself. The man was taking parts of Malfoy's life away, that was my conclusion all along, but I waited. And waiting is what got me this far. This far, to see this happening.

I have to do something. I hate Malfoy, with all of the fiber in my soul, I hate him. But, I know my father would never want me to just sit here and watch.

At that moment, I slowly slid off the invisibility cloak. The man was the first one to look at me, a look of anger, and shock on his face. He then stopped mumbling, and slowly slid the wand to his side. Malfoy then looked at me, a look of deep relief, yet anger on his face. He then mouthed something, mouthed the words "Help Me", His eyes pleading.

It was at that very moment that I had to do something to help him. Even though I hate him, I have to help him.

"Well Well. We have an audience." The man said, in a deep mystical voice.

"Get away from him!" I yelled. This is very awkward for me to say, with me meaning Malfoy and everything...

"I don't think a little scrawny boy like you would be able to stop me." The man said.

"Oh, I think I can." I said.

The war begins.

griH


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry? Harry?! Guys, I don't think he's going to wake up soon"

"No, we just have to keep trying. Harry? Harry?! Hello?"

"Harry?? Come on, mate, wake up!"

"Eh...?" I said, drifting out of sleep. That _couldn't_ have been a dream. There's no way.

"Harry, you awake??" Ron said.

"Yeah... I think..." I said, looking around absent-mindedly.

"You alright, mate?" Ron said, looking nervously at Hermione, standing beside my bed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you were jerking around in your sleep... we thought something was wrong." Ron said carefully.

"Well... it's just I had this dream. But it's weird, because it was too real to be a dream..." I said, looking at the window, which seems to be full of radiant, warm sunlight. I got up and walked over to the window, and touched it. It wasn't cold and Christmas-y like in my dream, it was warm. It had to be a dream, but... wow.

"Well... what was it about?" Hermione asked.

I told them every little single detail about my dream. About how Dumbledore had said that he wanted to mix up the Christmas decorations and have Hermione, Ron and me do them, and how in my dream, I _had_ a dream. And how at the end of the dream, me and that strange man got into a fight about Malfoy. _Malfoy? _Why was Malfoy in my dream anyways? This was weird. One very weird dream. When I got done telling them about it, Ron and Hermione had strange faces on them.

"That _is_ a weird dream! And I thought _I_ had weird dreams..." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Harry, why would you have a dream like that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I _hate_ Malfoy. And I really hope Ron would never ask me to be his shield against Malfoy throwing shepherd's pie at him..."

At that, Ron snorted. "Mate, I think you were too tired when you went to bed. I think we should get breakfast." He said, rubbing his stomach.

"Is that all you think about? _Eating?_" Hermione complained as we walked out of the dormitories.

One weird dream. That's all I have to say about it. One weird dream.

**Weird ending, right? Lol. Well yeah, it is. This **_**is**_** the ending, so I think you should review. **

**:P**

**Hope you liked it!!!!!!**

**xXShelbyXx**


End file.
